Luna the Mage
by DarkMythChaos
Summary: My OC in the world of Spectacular Spiderman. First story. Spidey/OC later.
1. Chapter 1

**DarkMythChaos: Hey there first story. Please feel free to correct gramma and ideas. I'm trying just to introduce my OC in this chapter. Also before I forget I will write in my OC's POV but I found it easier to describe her from Peter's POV. **

**Peter Parker: Just get on with it**

**DarkMythChaos: Ok and before I forget the Disclaimer. Peter you mind**

**Peter: No way**

**DarkMythChaos: Please I'll give you an apple pie.**

**Peter: DarkMythChaos does not own Spider-man or Spectacular Spider-man. **

**DarkMythChaos: Thank-you, here's you pie.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Peter Parker/ Spiderman POV_

I was swinging though the city in my red and blue spandex. The air rushing past him as he spots her. Luna the witch of New York. "Hey spider". "Hey Luna, how are you this fine night". Her short midnight blue hair with purple highlights floating in the wind. Here was short, just above her shoulders. "Fine. So what are you doing Spider". "Not much, just hanging around". That pale skin almost glowed in to moonlight. Her purple, green and white costume moving with her her. The skirt is purple, green trimming and white ruffles in a triangle fashion, The purple corset with green trimming and a line going down her curvy sides and two diamond on just below her chest showing her skin. Her white sleeves are puffed at the shoulders and skin tight with a green line going down the side. The purple cuffs with white trim cover the bottom of the green silky gloves. Her neck is covered by a a white coaler with gold studs near the tips and edges lined with green. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you swinging by". Her tone sarcastic. "Well I was in the area...". "Got it, but stay out of my way if trouble comes". Her voice calm but dangerous. I knew better than to say something about helping. I shiver after remembering what happened last time I help.

_Flashback _

_I was swinging though New York, looking for thugs. I spotted Luna fighting some whack-job called Edward. I saw her stop for a second and a circle filled with a un-known symbols. The thief charged for her and I knocked him down and got stuck in a black sphere. The ball was shocking to try to break. I punched it and got electrocuted. "Hey, get me out" I complain. I see the criminal down for the count on the floor. "No, you got in the way". I give her a glare under my mask as her purple and green staff tapped on it. The thing popped as the swirly pole with a white orb glowed on the top. I landed on the ground hard. "Ow, why did you do that. You said you wouldn't get me out?". "Simple, I lied". _

_End of Flashback_

She can be mean if she wants. I thought I was going to be stuck there forever. I spot her casting a spell on the defeated crooked. I see a white light form around them and disappeared leaving rope. The cops turn up and spot her calling card. Bet she got the idea from me. It's white and a purple boarder. It read _From the resident mage, Luna_. She taps me on the shoulder. "Like the show". "Oh yeah, I still don't get why your magic glows white when your powers only can be used at night". "The moon is white". "True". I web-swingeing away. I got into my bed hopping I didn't wake my aunt.

* * *

**DarkMythChaos: I know short but hey first story and I wrote this just before bed. So I was tried as when typing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there and welcome to chapter 2. This chapter is in Luna POV and will focus on her secret identity. So mainly home and school with a dash of work. Please enjoy.**

**Gwen: Aren't you forgetting something.**

**DarkMythChaos: Oh thanks, Gwen please read the disclaimer. **

**Gwen: DarkMythChaos only owns her OC's the rest is own by MARVEL.**

**DarkMythChaos: Thank-you.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luna's POV

I hear my alarm buzzing as I fall out of bed. I realise I'm still in my costume. Great I forgot and now have to change the slow way. My hair has changed from short, strait and blue to mid-length, slightly curly and brown. My midnight eyes are now honey. I spot my purple knee length sock with green criss-cross pattern and white boot that go up half-way my shin and have a green edge. "Sweety, you up yet, breakfast is ready". "Just a second Dad I still need to put my shoes on" I call while kicking my costume into the closet. "Kay, just don't be late today". "Yep, yep". I finish getting changed and race down stairs from breakfast. I spot dad washing up. "Here you go". The golden pancakes topped with yellow box honey are pace before me. "Thank-you, daddy". He walks to his room and I inhale my food. "Sis if you keep eating like that you could choke"My older brother sighs. His blonde hair is being styled so it puffs up at the front. I just look at him and and he glares back with his brown eyes. "Later guys" I yell most likely waking my other brothers.

I run to midtown high. This is one time where I wished that my powers worked during the day than I could just fly to school. I spot my friends Peter and Gwen talking to Harry. Guess Parker can get to school on time. "Hey...Guys...one sec...got to...catch my breath". "Hey Crystal what up". "Well Pete I've just run two miles and tried to give my brother the look". "Which one" Gwen asks. "Morgan" I say bluntly "Oh and I fail at it, he didn't even blink". "Guys time for class" Harry yells. I rush to class. Science with Miss Press. I sat at the back behind Flash. "Hey beautiful". "Hey Flash, save to complements for your girlfriend". He just rolled his eyes and I started taking notes. "Ok class today we will be make a compound". I heard most of the class moan and one booed. "We than everyone get into groups of three and collect the supplies". I walk over to Peter and Harry and see them with the magnesium, Bunsen burner, matches, heat-proof mat, three sets of glasses and pincers. "Ok than everyone please have the burner on the heating flame and place the magnesium over the flame. "So, which one of us gets to hold the white flame" I ask Harry and Peter. "You can if you want" Harry replies. I smile at him and he blushes while I watch the Mg burn white. MgO is so fun to make. I look to see a zoned out Harry. "He look at it, right". Pete just nodded.

After class me and Peter ate lunch together. I've had a crush on him for a while now but keep quiet about it. "So, what do you think about Spiderman Crystal Dark". "Well Peter Parker I think he's got a massive ego and gets in the way of Luna" I say smirking inside. His look was priceless. I now he's a spider fan but still. Well his face is also priceless because he's got nothing to rebuttal with. "I'll come back when you have a something to say". I walk to the trash to putting my left-overs in. I see Gwen about to hit a pole while reading. "Gwen look out" I yell to her while see puts her book down and walks over. "So Gwen how life". "Fine and yours". Well my three bro's are driving my crazy. Morgan is tried to cook dinner last night, I thought that you couldn't mess-up red sauce." ,Gwen nod in agreement while I continue my rant, "Patrick has found my lollies and ratted my out and Brendan has become obsessed about his latest rock. It's only Quartz". "Well at least your dad has not dragged you hiking again". "Too true" I sigh

I run out of school into work. I work at a pizza joint. "Yo Crystal, mind delivering this". "Sure thing Nathan". Nathan my boss. His pale skin has made me call him mister vampire. He doesn't mind. I ride my bike down to the house. Wait that's Harry's. "Pizza" I say dully. "Come on up" the speaker says. I knock on his door and Harry opens and sees me in my orange and white striped hat, orange top, black pants and black shoes. "Oh hey Crystal I didn't know you work there, nice uniform". I roll my eyes and ask for the pizza money. I get handed the cash. "See you at school on Monday". "Whatever Harry". I walk off and continue work till 5pm. "Later blondie". "See you tomorrow Crystal".

* * *

**DarkMythChaos: So this is Luna/ Crystal's life. So lets recap Luna's name is Crystal Dark. She has three brothers and friends with Peter, Gwen and Harry. She's works at a pizza place and her powers only work at night. Forget anything?**

**Gwen: Don't think so**

**DarkMythChaos: Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DarkMythChaos: Hello again and welcome too chapter 3!**

**Harry: Get on with the story.**

**DarkMythChaos: Cool your jets. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Harry read the disclaimer.**

**Harry: No.**

**DarkMythChaos: Please.**

**Harry: Oh fine DarkMythChaos only owns her OC's the rest is own by MARVEL.**

**DarkMythChaos: Was that so hard.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Luna's POV

I rush to a near ally. A no shining white aura surrounds me, I feel see my hair change and eyes turn blue. My custom appears and replaces my pizza uniform. "I will never get used to that" I sigh to myself. I float up to the roof of my work place. I look around for some one coursing trouble. No one hear. I start to walk around the roof tops, using my powers to jump large gaps. When I am jumping a large gap my aura appears around me giving a outline. I see Spiderman swinging around. "Hey, webs for brains". "Why do you like insulting me, what did I do" He whines putting arms in the air. "Well you are annoying". If I could see his face it would probably be a death-glare. "So, any thing to do tonight?". "It's quiet out, so know my luck the doc is planning something". I sit down on the ledge look out to the stars. "Hey, Luna mind if I sit here". I nod and continue staring while the spider sits near me. The moon shines on the roofs and in my eyes.

I'm sitting next to a man who's full of himself. "So Luna, why did you become a hero?" Web's asks. "Why do you care" I ask with anger and sadness lingering in my voice. "I was just wondering". "Well I'm not saying" I growl. "Kay, I was just wondering because...". "I don't care why you wanted to know, it's not going to change my answer. You now what I'm going, see you 'round". I walked angularly away from the stunned spider.

I glide into my room hoping my brothers and asleep. I use my powers to change back into Crystal Dark. I am in my P.J.'s. My blue cotton P.J.'s with white stars keep me warm while I try to sleep. Spiderman, why did you have to ask me about becoming a hero. The night was fine till then. I may insult him but he's great to be around. Maybe one day I could... never mind that. He shouldn't of asked. I was personal, he has no right to know. But... stop thinking that. I already have a crush on Pete, two just too many. I try hard to sleep.

"Little blister time to wake up". "Already" I whine. "Yes, now don't make me drag you down myself". "But it's Saturday". "Dad asked me to wake you and breakfast is ready". I drag myself down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Hey dad what up". "You've forgot? Wow I know you've had a lot on your plate but really your own birthday? That's just sunning". What I forgot my B day. Not good, guess staying up every night fight crime has made me forget stuff. Well than Happy 16th Crystal. "So than does that mean I get all the bacon and eggs this time while you guys have cereal? Well daddy, please say yes".

* * *

**DarkMythChaos: Well than Spiderman and Luna had a fight so I wonder.**

**Harry: Why would you wonder, you're writing this story. **

**DarkMythChaos: How go away. And my dear readers hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DarkMythChaos: Hey there my wonderful readers. Today's surprise guest in (drum roll)... Flash.**

**Flash: Hey.**

**DarkMythChaos: So I've had slight writers block so might be very short but I wanted to update. Also my friends gave me an idea today and I'm trying to not lose the thought. **

**Flash: Want me to read the disclaimer.**

**DarkMythChaos: Yes please.**

**Flash: DarkMythChaos only owns her OC's the rest is own by MARVEL.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Luna's POV

Well I might have had to share my feast with everyone. I still ate more than normal. Now for the presents. "Ok, no one blew the budget on gifts this year". After last year I have to ask, they got my a laptop. I thought we would be broke for a while, and I was right. "No bliss, we didn't" Pat announces. "Kay then lets start, first is the oldest, Dad" I smile after reviving the blue box. I wonder what it is. As I open I catch I gimps of something shiny. I pull out a watch. "Dad, is this suppose to mean something" I say putting the white thing on. "Maybe, you do run late". I roll my eyes. "Now than Brendo, the man of rocks". He passes a gift that looks a lot like a ball. I open the see a new basketball and realise that there are two presents. I open the next to find a new pair of sneakers. "Thanks". I hug him. "No big, you need new shoes any way". I look down at my shoes and see that he's right, my black sneaks are distressed. "Now little blister it's my turn, here you go". I sigh remembering that he has a bad habit of buying things we can't afford. I open it like before and see he hasn't gone overboard. "Awesome, I new skateboard". "Well, I looked at your old one and well, it was about to break, you've had it for seven years. That and this one just looks like it belongs for you". Now I turn to Morgan. "Ok little miss, here it is". He hands me a poorly wrapped cage. Wait a cage, could it be. "Oh my god, thank-you so much, rabbits, oh thank-you". He just smiles and I pull out the rabbits. "They're both boys so no babies". I pick a dwarf lop. "Oh aren't you so cute. I'll name you bubbles" I sound like a child while saying that. The white dwarf lop hops off and I name the other. "Hmm well your a Giant Angora, so very fluffy. I name you Captain Fuzzy". God it's so childish but animals have that affect. "Ok May, I'll send her over" I hear dad say in the distance. "Sweety, May Parker wants you to visit". "Ok I'll be right there" I call from my room while changing into day clothes. Dark skinny jeans, black long sleeved top, grey and dark grey checked flannel, my new black sneakers and a black beanie. I pick up my board and skate over to Peters.

My flannel flapping behind me as I ride over. The grey top complete with a white skull. The bottom was white with red ribbon. I pull up to the Parkers place. "Hey, Crystal, come in". Pete why are you standing out here. I walk in to a dark room and and grab Pete's hand. I see the room light up to a cake a my friends Gwen and Harry. "Surprise!" They shout in unison. "Guys you didn't have to do this" I almost yell. "Well we thought that you were so distracted that we thought you might forget you birthday" Gwen explains. "Well I did, dad reminded me this morning".

Peter's POV

Guess I'm not the only one forgetting things. Well than I have a good reason, I fight crime every night. Crystal fights bad grades. "That's ok Peter here forgets things all the time, he even forgot to call MJ. I had to call just before you walked in" Harry said in his cold tone. Hey that was uncalled for. I see MJ walk in. "Hey MJ how are you". "I'm fine tiger". I walk around and see May. "Hey let me". I take the plates of food off her and set them down on the table. "Ok kids time to sing happy birthday". Oh Aunt May. It's late afternoon so I hurry up everyone. I want to cool off form last night and any criminal who's going to make trouble will be in for a surprise. I hope she likes my gift. "Hey Crystal, here". Harry hands her a pendent. "Oh thanks so nice of you to give me" she sighs. "Hey Gwen want to give Crystal's present" Harry whispers in her ear. It's a good thing I'm over Gwen. "Here you go Crystal, I saw it and thought that you would like it". "Wow I love it". She lifts up a key ring. The skull has a red ribbon at it's base and some gems in the eye sockets. She puts it on her key chain. "Now than Gems time for my gift" Mary-Jane lifts up a box. She opens it. Crystal pulls out a metal cross that she has wanted for weeks. Crystal smiles at the gift. So than my turn. I pull out a small rectangular box and pass it to her. After she opens it her face cracks into the biggest smile ever. "Thank-you". I smile and take in the empty plates. I knew she would like to go to the Gem show.

After everyone but Crystal leaves I ask if she's ok to walk home this late. "You could stay here the night if you want". "Thanks Peter, mind if I call my dad?" she questions. I pass her the phone.

Luna's POV

Peter passed me the phone and I rang dad. He said it was fine. I tell Pete I'm going to bed after he's given me some of his clothes to wear. I swear if it wasn't for the guest room being unlit, he would of seen my blush. I fold them up on the edge of the bed and turn into Luna.

I walked across this roof till it saw him. The man who made me a witch. The evil being know as Dr Lava. He was dressed in his grey suit and red tie. The shoes were the same brown ones from when I ran. He's hair was bright red. My blood boiled. He was about to kill the man. "Hey Lava, up here" I yell and regretting just as the words leave my mouth. He was after me now. "Well, well, look who came crawling back. His voice sounds calm but sinister. I try hard to put him in a trap but to no luck. He's knocks me down with a magic blast.

* * *

**DarkMythChaos: This is I think my longest chapter. Yay.**

**Flash: Why wasn't I at her birthday party.**

**DarkMythChaos: Because Peter and Gwen don't like you. Hope that my readers enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DarkMythChaos: Hey guy, sorry I took a bit longer than normal. I had no internet.**

**MJ: Well I hope Gems is ok.**

**DarkMythChaos: Don't worry MJ. Also Ravenmore45 thanks for the review. **

**MJ: Let me guess, you want me to read the disclaimer.**

**DarkMythChaos: Yes please.**

**MJ: ****DarkMythChaos only owns her OC's the rest is own by MARVEL.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Luna's POV

I wake up on the roof to see the spider. "What happened" I ask. "You were out cold and this whack job tried to take you away" He gloats. I roll my eyes and notices my phone ringing. "Hello, who is this". "Crystal, where are you, you are an hour late for work". Wait what. I only left Pete's at seven. I must have been out for a while. I check my phone and see it's ten. "Sorry Nath, I don't feel too well so I was going to call for the night of" I lied. I hate having to do this, but I need to fine Lava. "Ok, take it easy". I see the spider sitting on a wall. "Thanks, but mind telling me where he went" I ask, hoping he would know. "I think he went towards the docks, why". "It's personal, so you can't come, got it" I growl at him. "Kay, kay" he puts his arms up in defence.

I hop down of the jetty. Where or where could he have gone. I look around and see nothing. He has to be here. My in-build night-vision lets me see as if it was day, with it I see a foot print. I put my and against it and try to locate it's owner. I look up to where the owner is and before I get there I see webs trying to blend into the night. Useless, I see in the night just like I would during the day. "I know you're there web-head, come down here" I yell slightly annoyed. He jumps down with grace. "Well I guess you found me". "Yeah and I told you not the follow" still annoyed. "I just thought you could use the help". He sounds like a teen aged boy. "I'm fine on my own". I walk off and continue looking for Dr Lava. I realise it's turning day and teleport back to Peter's. I return to plain old Crystal and try to sleep, least one hour tonight. I could use more than halve and hour an day.

Peter's POV

I creep into my room hoping not to wake my guest or Aunt May. I try to sleep but than I think about Luna. She's a loner but really beautiful. Also sometimes she's kind and laughs at my joke, probably just from pity, they are lame sometimes. She also is strong and smart, I bet she could give Crystal a run for her money in a science test. But than again, Crystal is also amazing. I think I'm falling for them both, which I know wont and well, Gwen and Liz.

Luna's POV

I wake up to the smell of burning eggs. I rush down stairs checking the time. Yes got an hours worth of sleep. I walk down stairs and see Peter trying to cook. "Hey Pete, trying to cook again" I smile. He just laughs and gives me a plate of burnt eggs and black bacon. "Petey, how about I cook, the eggs and bacon shouldn't look like this" I state. "Oh ok, I really can't cook" he sounds down. "Here let me show you, first you crack 3 eggs and whisk in some milk, parmesan and pepper. Than heat up the pan and melt a little butter in the pan. When the pan is heated pour in the egg and get out the bacon. Now, watch, cut the rid off and cook in a heated pan. Melt some butter in this pan as well. Cook the bacon till sightly brown and stir the egg. The eggs should have brown but mainly yellow. Now, Peter, get me two plates. Now pour the egg onto the plates and make sure bacon is crispy. Now than doesn't that taste better" I smile. "Hey thanks, mind teaching me how to cook something else next time" Peter said inbetween bites. I walk up and change from his clothes. I put my normal clothes on.

I am waking home with my gifts. I see a fight between the annoying spider and the idiot Rhino. Well it is pretty cool today so he might have a chance. Wait the other idiot got him in the swimming pool. I don't think Rhino can swim.

"Hey, I'm home". No one home that's odd. "Hello, is any one here" I yell. Ok maybe they just when out. Morgan has a soccer game tomorrow and Pat normally spends his days painting. Brendan might have went for a walk with dad, so I shouldn't worry. I see a note on the table as I make myself a cheese toasty. It reads, If you want you family to come home again, go to the docks tonight.

**DarkMythChaos: Well, well. Crystal has got a hunting past.**

**MJ: Poor Gems, hope her family is ok. She really can't get a break.**

**DarkMythChaos:I know, I guess well find out what going to happen when I get internet. **

**MJ: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
